


Mistaken

by Takkaori



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Kuroko doesn't know how to act, M/M, Parody, Poor Kagami, Weird
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takkaori/pseuds/Takkaori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a, un jour ou l'autre, des incidents dans la vie d'un couple. Kagami et Kuroko vont en faire l'expérience. ATTENTION : Sujet choquant/tabou</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistaken

**Author's Note:**

> (Je suis un peu en train de bombarder le site mais pour une fois je suis bien motivée à continuer mon repostage alors XD)  
> Bon, je crois bien qu'avec ce texte je bascule du côté le plus obscur de la force...L'avertissement du résumé n'est pas une blague, le récit pourrait réellement vous choquer. J'en reviens toujours pas d'avoir fait ça à mes bébés, et d'avoir tout bonnement écrit un truc comme ça...(Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas à moi, btw XD)
> 
> La mention explcite est plus que justifiée !
> 
> On se retrouve en bas, où le pourquoi du comment sera plus détaillé. (Enfin, si vous restez jusque là xDD)
> 
> Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Aaah, Kuroko, oui, c'est ça, ta langue, juste ici. Ooh, oh putain ! »

Kagami poussa un long gémissement. À genoux par terre au pied du lit, le torse allongé, il était préparé à l'amour par Kuroko. Et bordel, la façon qu'il avait de le lécher était tout bonnement renversante. Fouillant avec délicatesse les contours de son anus, sa salive se mêlait au lubrifiant étalé précédemment –il trouvait d'ailleurs curieux que le bleu ait envie de le goûter, ça ne semblait pas être très indiqué, enfin, il n'était pas en position de s'en plaindre. Dire qu'il avait cru se faire doigter. Il adorait cela aussi, d'ailleurs, mais franchement, ce qu'il lui faisait là, c'était…La meilleure expérience qu'il ait eu, à n'en pas douter. Son trou qui s'élargissait palpitait dans l'attente de sa langue. Définitivement, il la voulait en lui. Ça n'irait pas loin, il le savait, mais la sentir à son entrée provoquait toujours des sensations délicieuses. Il n'eut pas à supplier. Cette langue le fit, poussant avec beaucoup moins de douceur, bavant abondamment.

Une perle salée coula de son œil droit. Il allait jouir. Il se contracta violemment lorsque la langue toucha ses testicules, descendant le long de son sexe pendant. Ses cuisses se mirent à trembler. L'orgasme le guettait. Kuroko retourna à son anus, il lécha avec plus d'insistance, Kagami sentit ses dents pointues. Il ferma les yeux. Inspira. Expira. Ses poings se serrèrent sur les draps.

Il éjacula.

S'essuyant les yeux d'une main, il déclara, la voix chargée de béatitude :

« Kuroko, je crois que c'était le meilleur anulingus que tu m'aies jamais fait. Je t'aime.

—Ka-Kagami-kun ! »

L'exclamation bégayante de Kuroko le sortit de sa torpeur. Il tourna son regard vers la voix, levant donc tout simplement la tête. Le bleu se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre, encore en caleçon, avec un visage horrifié.

Minute, si le joueur fantôme venait de rentrer, alors qui…

« Qu'est-ce que…

—Oh mon dieu, Kagami-kun ! Oh mon dieu ! »

Il comprit au regard médusé de son amant et sa voix paniquée. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu comme ça.

Avec horreur, il regarda derrière lui et cria.

Semblant très fier de lui, au vu de ses yeux brillants et de ce qui ressemblait à un sourire sur sa gueule, Nigou remuait la queue, assis comme s'il était le chien le plus sage du monde, levant une patte.

Kagami n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir. Il fit le trajet chambre-toilettes en deux-deux, chose heureuse compte tenu de la quantité industrielle de vomi qu'il largua au milieu de la cuvette. Courant derrière lui, Kuroko se mit à lui frotter le dos. C'était Kuroko, cette fois, il sentait bien une main.

Il se mit à trembler, et les larmes qui coulèrent de ses yeux ne furent nullement dues à du plaisir trop intense.

« Je crois qu'il aime le goût du lubrifiant. C'est affreux. »

C'était tout ce que le joueur fantôme trouvait à dire pendant que Kagami murmurait, des sanglots dans la voix.

« Je suis pas un zoophile. Je croyais que c'était toi. J'avais pas réalisé. PUTAIN ! Je hais ton chien, vire-le moi, je veux pu le voir, pu jamais. BORDEL JE HAIS LES CHIENS ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de me laisser comme ça sans rien dire, hein, aussi ?! »

La lamentation se transformait en colère à l'état pur. Il fallait bien qu'il passe sa frustration.

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais aux toilettes. J'avais une envie pressante.

—J'ai pas entendu ! »

Kagami pleura fortement. Il se retenait au mur d'une main, l'autre se crispant sur l'abattant.

« Putain, c'est horrible, c'est juste horrible. Je veux crever.

—Je ne l'amènerai plus chez toi et il sera puni…Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui as pris…J'espère qu'il ne sera pas malade…

—Putain tu t'inquiètes pour ça ?!

—Il a léché une bonne quantité de lubrifiant, je ne sais pas quel effet ça peut avoir, alors oui, je m'inquiète, j'aime mon chien.

—Avec ce qu'il M'A fait ! C'est un monstre !

—Si tu avais su différencier un chien de ton petit-ami, ça ne serait pas arrivé.

—T'es sérieux, Kuroko ? C'est ma faute ? C'est ce que tu penses ? »

Il y avait du désespoir dans ses paroles.

« Certainement pas, je ne dis pas ça mais ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus. »

À nouveau, le rouge sentit ses entrailles se retourner.

« Ne nous disputons pas, Kagami-kun. Tu devrais prendre une douche. Je le ramène chez moi et je reviens ? »

La lèvre inférieure du dunkeur trembla.

« Tu peux revenir, mais » Il eut du mal à trouver ses mots, son dos s'affaiblissant. « J-je crois qu'il va me falloir un moment avant de recommencer à coucher. Je me sens si sale. Je me dégoûte. Est-ce que je te dégoûte, Kuroko ? »

L'inquiétude mêlée aux sanglots ponctuant les mots secouèrent le cœur de Kuroko.

« Bien sûr que non, tu n'y es pour rien. Je t'aime. »

Malgré cette tentative d'assurance, Kagami continuait de pleurer quand Kuroko quitta l'appartement en espérant avec force que leur couple saurait survivre à ça.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Tadaa...
> 
> Bon, en fait, je m'explique, j'avais écrit cette fic en été au moment où j'avais un peu délaissé les archives de FF pour venir ici du côté anglais du fandom et je suis tombée sur des fics avec Nigou qui, parlons peu parlons bien, baise un personnage...Ces horreurs ont éveillé en moi une vieille envie de parodie, je réfléchissais à comment ça pourrait arriver si on tentait d'être canon un minimum au niveau du caractère des personnages (et même du clébard XD) et cette histoire s'est écrite dans ma tête. La psychopathe en moi s'est bien amusée...(Mais c'est de la faute des anglais !)
> 
> Vous lui direz un petit bonjour ? (Sérieux, je serais surprise si j'ai des retours sur ça, et encore plus si ils sont positives XD)
> 
> Merci de la lecture !


End file.
